Midnight Meeting
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: before the tale of Toothless came to be, there was a secret that is still kept today. Two lovers meet and make a world of dreams come true. Tuffnut-x-Hiccup yaoi/boy-x-boy
1. Chapter 1

***::(I do NOT own anything to do with "How To Train Your Dragon!)::***

**::(WARNING: This is Yaoi/Boy-x-Boy)::**

This is a single chapter story...BUT...if I get enough reviews...I may make it into a series. SO! Please REVIEW! ALSO: The story is set before Hiccup meets Toothless.

It was late into the night, yet a single candle still burned within a small room. A room inside the forge. The village of Berk was silent. Everyone had long since gone to bed. Everyone except two young boys. No older than thirteen and fourteen. They were Hiccup Haddock III and Tuffnut Thorton Jr.

The two were in the room that Hiccup used as a workshop for his 'little inventions.' They were seated upon the small desk within the tiny room. Well, Hiccup was seated upon the desk, while Tuffnut was pressed up against the smaller boy. Lips locked in a passionate kiss. Hands tightly woven in deep auburn hair.

Hiccup pulled back from the blondes grip on him and looked into silver eyes laced with sparks of gold. They were filled with lust and desire. They looked into emerald. Hiccup felt as if he was prey to a Monsterous Nightmare. As if he was about to be eaten.

Tuffnut smirked to the boy, causing him to blush deeply and turn away. "What's wrong Hicca? Why so bashful all of a sudden? You were so eager just seconds ago." His smirk grew as the small boy looked at him with lidded eyes. Tuffnut knew his little Hicca wanted this, but he also knew the boy was scared. They were both boys and that meant one of them were to be the bottom. Clearly Hicca was to be, but the two had heard things about how it was with two males.

Hiccup was scared of the pain, though he very much wanted to be 'one' with his secret boy friend. That's why he had asked Tuffnut to come here so late at night. but he was having second thoughts. He brushed them off and smiled warmly to his soon to be lover.

Tuffnut watched in silent as Hiccup thought things over. Taking his chance, he slowly slipped his hand to the hem of the smaller boys shirt and slide up. Hiccup moaned softly as Tuffnuts hand made it's way to his nipple. He yelped as the other pinched it gently. Smiling at the reaction he decide to remove the small boy of his shirt. Hiccup shivered at the chill in the air. Berk wasn't a usually warm place.

Throwing the shirt to the floor, Tuffnut latched his mouth to the perk, pink nub. Hiccup moan as the blonde began sucking and swirling his tongue around one of his most sensitive areas. Lapping at the other nub now, the taller boy worked on ridding the auburn hair boy of his pants. Took keep the protests of losing his pants, Tuffnut locked his mouth to his loves. Forcing his tonuge deep inside the wet cavern.

After overly enjoying his assualt on Hiccups mouth, the blonde looked over his work. Now laying down atop the desk, the smaller boy was completely naked, shivering slightly. His face was dusted with a deep crimson and his eyes once more lidded and hazed over with lust and need. His semi hard cock twitching in the cool air.

Leaning down, Tuffnut spread the boys legs roughly. Hiccup moaned at this and watched the blonde descend between his now open shaking legs. Tuffnut licked at the twitching member. Watching Hiccup closely. Enjoying each moan and jump the boy made. With a finale lap to the tip, Tuffnut swallow the aching cock hungerly. Savoring the tast of the small boy moaning beneath him.

Removing the shaft from his mouth, he took it in his hand while his tongue licked at the perk pink entrance he would, hopefully, so be inside. Hiccup jumped when he felt something wet at his entrance, but was soon moaning loudly when the slick appendage began making it's way inside him. Using his other hand, the blonde brought his fingers to his lovers lips. "Suck." That's all the taller boy had to say before Hiccup devoured the fingers. Sucking and licking them eagerly, while pushing down on the tongue deep in him.

After some time and serious tongue play, Tuffnut pulled his fingers free. Circling the tip of Hiccups perk tight entrance with his slipper fingers. Pushing a finger in, the blonde watched as his Hicca bit back a scream. A finger was clearly different than a tongue. After a bit of working, the blonde slipped in another finger and began to scrissor the boy.

Once Tuffnut could slide in the third and finale finger, Hiccup had become a moaning drooling mess begging for more. Tuffnut had found his Hiccas "sweet spot" moments ago and was causing the small boy to go insane with pleasure. Tuffnut was certainly enjoying the show Hiccup was happy to give. His own cock aching with need.

Pulling his fingers free of Hiccups tight hole, with whimpers of displeasure flowing from the boy, Tuffnut settled between the small boys legs. He pushed in slowly. Attempting to be as gentle as possible. Hiccup gripping the sides of the table with his eyes clutched shut.

"GODS! JUST DO IT!" Not needing to be told twice by his little lover, Tuffnut slamed himself to his base. Hiccup smacked his hands to his mouth and held back a pain filled cry. Tuffnut didn't move other than leaning down to capture Hiccups lips with his own.

After what felt like years, Hiccup gave sign to move. Tuffnut started off slow. Easing in and out of the smaller boys tight ring. Picking up his pace, it wasn't long before both boys were moaning and just a brush from the edge. Thursting a few more times, the blonde buried himself deep into his lover, releasing himself.

Feeling himself being filled by the taller boys seed caused Hiccup to moan loudly, cumming on his and Tuffnuts stomachs. They held each other till the blonde went soft and slowly pulled out, still holding his now lover tightly.

"I love you Hicca. I love you too Tuff." The two kissed once more before Hiccup fall into a deep sleep. Sliding the small boy off the table, Tuffnut carried the boy home. Hopefully Ruffnut would be asleep and he could get into his home unnoticed.

As the two slipped away into the night, not a word was spared. It was meant to be a night of secrets and that's just what it was, but so much more.

TA-DA! How did ya like it? Reviews? Should I keep it going? WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. yay! Snuggle time! WOO! I love my favorite Reviewer, DonburiYumYum. I love you for loving my stories.**

**OKAY: Sorry for the SUPER late update! BUT I have been sick and had some BAD writers block. Forgive!**

* * *

The two sat at forge. Nothing truely going on within Berk. They sat silently yet hidden from view their hands clasped tightly. Hiccup held a slight brush across his face. Though the blush went unnoticed due to the usual heat of summer here in Berk.

After the night the two shared just days ago, just seeing the blonde boy made the other blush crimson. They had a secret they could never tell, but the way the blonde would randomly fondle the small boy, you would think he wanted the world to know. Hiccup didn't mind though. He adored the some what older boy, but sometimes he wanted to bash the blonde's head in with the largest object he could find, which was pretty much anything in the village.

A peck on his lips by a smiling blonde viking brought Hiccup out of his thoughts. He jerked back quickly and glanced around to see if anyone was about to have seen the saliva exchange. Blushing like a rip tomato, Hiccup shoved the blonde twin to the floor. The taller boy only laughed at the other.

"So feisty! So my little Hicca, what is our plans for the day?" The blonde was looking up to his small lover as he dusted himself off. "MY plans for the day is to finish helping Gobber with finishing fixing up everyones weapons, then clean up my house so dad will stop complainingabout it, make dinner, and head to bed."

"What about spending so time with me?" Hiccup cut the blonde off quickly. "What about spending time with you? Besides, don't you have alot of chores yourself to do, Tuff?"

"Uuuuuuuhhh..." Tuff not scratched at the back of his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. But what about when I'm done? Can I come sneak in and spend the nig-"

"NO! My dad will be home and you know we can't do anything with him around! He is the Chief of the villiage. If he finds out he'll send us BOTH away." Hiccup had gotta louder as he spoke. Attempting to make his point very clear to the some what dim witted blonde. Tuffnut just smirked. "Then will have to be extra quiet."

The next thing Tuffnut knew, he was on the ground gripping his crotch and holding back his tears. "Can't you think about anything other than sex." Hiccup was slowly walking away from his 'boyfriend' at this point. "But...(wheez)...can't give a taste...(groan)...and not expect me to...OOOWWW...want more!" As Tuffnut finally got his sentence out, Hiccup was nearing the Forge and he turned and gave Tuffnut a small frown followed by a deep blush.

* * *

Night had fallen quicker than Hiccup would have liked. He had spent the entire day worring about his 'boyfriend' and what he had more than likely planned for the night. He knew the blonde was gonna come to his house no matter what he told him.

Stoick had long since gone to bed and the Tuffnut had began to make his way up to his little lovers room. It was pitch black inside the house and as Tuff made his way through the window he nearly crashed through the room. Luckily not a sound was made.

"Wow. You took longer than I thought you would. Nothing must scare you if you honestly thought you could sneak inside Stoick the Vast's home and fuck his son."

By this point Tuffnut had not only frozen still from being caught, but was shocked to find Hiccup not only awake, but waiting for him.

"Uuh...Hey Hicca?"

* * *

**End on chapter two. Short, but I shall say...smut coming in chapter three. Review and I shall post my dirty plot sooner than later. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Finally more sexy smut. Score! Right? RIGHT!? Right! Anywho~ Tuffnut has snuck into Hiccas house while the Vast sleeps. How will Hicca react? Is Tuffnut about to get a pounding or give one? Lets find out!**

**WARNING: YAOI - BOY-X-BOY (YUM) *I have gone super smut on this chapter. This, in my opinion, is the most detailed smut scene I have ever written, so please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Uuh...Hey Hicca?" Tuffnut couldn't move his eyes from his Hicca. He was surprised he didn't have a nosebleed. Before him was the blonde's petite lover. He was sprawled out upon his bed. His right leg was hanging off the side just barely touching the floor. That's where Tuffs gaze started.

Hiccup had always had a smooth body. All the way up to his chin actually, ever since that accident as a child with the "Boiler" dragon. First time on a ship. First time attacked by a dragon. Both left the boy bandaged in bed for months. This being the main reason Stoick wanted the boy kept inside during a raid.

**(I have no idea what they called that dragon that can spit REALLY hot water at vikings, but I am just NOT gonna go research it and make a new name for it. Ta Da. The Boiler is born a star. Enjoy)**

People would say that Hiccup was nothing more than a fishbone in clothes, but that was it. The clothes. Once you got him out of those green trousers he had quite a few curves. As my eyes traveled up his legs to his thighs my wandering eyes had to stop once more.

Why rush? With a view like this, that I NEVER really got a chance to enjoy, there was no rush. I kept my eyes on his thighs. His shirt just meeting his them to keep his 'parts' from my view.

I blinked. He was moving now and his right hand gripping the hem of his shirt. Keeping it tugged down has he repositioned himself on his bed. Both legs on the bed. Knees in the air, together. Feet apart.

My eyes shot straight between those parted legs and started to crawl onto the bed. I paused as I heard a soft giggle escape my Hicca's lips. Was this shy, awkward boy teasing ME? On purpose? He was gonna get it now. Wheather his father caught us or not.

He was on his back. Left hand balled and at his lips. His eyes locked on his right hand, still gripping his shirt, avoiding mine. I caressed his thighs lightly and chucked as he jumped into my touch.

Tighting my grip I pulled his legs apart and up. He gasped and now both hands were attempting to hide his 'shame' from my view. I pulled his thighs closer. Hiccas shirt was now sliding down to his slim stomach. His cock was hard and leaking. Had he gotten like this just from me looking at him?

I wrapped my left arm around his waist. Keeping him in place while my left arm ran up and down his slender stomach and chest. His hands cover his mouth now. Eyes leaking tears. We had sex once. I was gentle and it was awkward, but now, seeing my Hicca like this...I could myself growing hard and excited. I wanted to be a little ruff so he would cry more. I wanted to make him scream my name.

I slowly turned to his right thigh, our eyes now and still locked in a deep gaze. I bite his leg. Hard. Enough to leave a deep mark. If possible he slammed his body back further into his bed. Those hands at his mouth tightened and his eyes seemed to read shocked, confused and I think a little afraid. I felt a pang of guilt, but didn't stop.

"You shouldn't have been teasing me Hicca." I whispered softly, yet loud enough to be heard clearly. His brows knotted in confusion. I dropped my grip on his small waist and his hips fell to my lap. I groaned at the feeling of his ass now pressed slightly against my hardening cock.

"I wasnt-" I cut my Hicca off by slaming my mouth to his his. I felt tiny hands fly to my shoulders. For a moment I honestly believed he was going to try and force me off him, but I was left surprised. Those small hands were gripping my shoulders as his lips parted and that tongue shot out to meet my own.

I ground my clothed erection against his bare one and felt his muffled moan dance in his throat. His hands sliding down my chest and resting at my hips. We had been slowly grinding ourselves against one another.

I pull is left hand up to my mouth and take in three of his fingers and start sucking/wetting them throughly. Once I finished I pulled myself away from him entirely and set myself on the end of his bed. I pull out my stiff hard cock.

"I want you to suck me Hicca." His face turns bright red, but his eyes never leave my cock. "while you finger yourself." That got his attention. Hiccup never had a problem sucking my cock. I swear he seemed to enjoy it alittle too much, but I'm not complaining.

When he made a move to get on his knees and elbows I will admit I was shocked. Again. Seeing my little Hicca so adventures has rather "exciting" and was beginning to push me to the edge.

"Wait." He stayed on his knees and elbows. his wet hand shaking slightly and his confused face priceless. I made my way to his dresser and pulled the mirror glass away from it and placed it behind him on the bed. Realizing my idea he turned to me with a pleading face that was blood red.

I just walked to the bed and knelt slightly to brush our lips together once more before standing and placing my cock to his lips. Without another word his tongue was wrapped around my dick. My eyes glued to the mirror where my Hiccas fingers were probing deep and fast in and out of himself. At some point I had stopped his hands own actions and changed our positions.

His mouth no longer being fucked by my dick, but my tongue now. Hicca's back upon his bed. his hips held tightly in my hands as I pounded into my tiny lovers tight body. His mouns and screams lost in my throat. His legs wrapped around my waist. His hands knotted in the sheets of his bed.

Tuffnut felt Hiccups body tightening and was being oushed far over the edge. As he began filling his lover up, Tuff felt Hiccas cum cover his chest and stomach. The blonde released his lips hold on his small lovers and smiled at his panting partner.

As Tuffnut gently pulled himself from Hiccup, he picked the boy up and placed him properly in his bed before laying beside him as they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tuffnut woke slowly to the sun shining into the room. Looking beside him sends a small attack to his heart as he sees Hiccup snuggled warmly into his side. Tuffnut shot his eyes to the ceiling before glancing about the room. That's when he swore his heart was on the verge of stopping.

It took all Tuffnut had NOT to throw himself and Hiccup out of the bed and run for his life. In the corner of the room was Stoick the Vast.

* * *

**End of chapter 3. Please Review! chapter 4 coming soon~**


End file.
